Anytime
by Tozzyoby
Summary: Tessa is supposed to look after Parker.When she does a bad job Brennan saves the day. Will Booth appreciate her effort? Can her care for Parker bring them together? UPDATED AT LAST
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me.

A/N I know I should be getting on with Lilly but I have had a heck of a fortnight and wanted to ease myself back into writing with a fresh idea and one that involvedTessa.I hope you like. This may be a oneshot but I will continue if people want me too. Thanks x

* * *

Temperance Brennan sat in her office enjoying a cup of coffee. It had been a long and demanding week and for once she was looking forward to going home and getting some sleep. The lab was quieter than usual as Angela's laughter and wit were missing; she had taken some time off to take a vacation in Europe. Angela had tried to convince Brennan to go with her but as ever she was too absorbed in her work to even consider taking two weeks off for a vacation. Angela's absence had prompted a distinct change in Hodgins mood, he was so withdrawn even Brennan had noticed. Zach, quite wisely, had opted to keep his head down and keep working to avoid Hodgins taking his frustration out on him.

The next week was unlikely to be anymore interesting as Booth had taken a week off to spend some time with Parker. In what Booth had described as some sort of miracle Rebecca had agreed to let Parker stay with him for a whole week and he had been extremely excited about the prospect. He is a good dad, Temperance mused as she glanced over the file on her desk.

Tempe's thought process was abruptly halted by the wails of a small child. Recognising the cries to be Parker's Brennan stood up and exited her office ready to give Booth a lecture about leaving work alone and not bringing a small child in to a room full of half decomposed bodies. The lecture she had thought up for him was clearly of no use as she turned the corner to see Tessa roughly dragging Parker towards her.

"Where's Booth?" Tessa asked, her voiced strained and eyes angry.

Momentarily Tempe just stood their aghast her gaze shifting from the angry Tessa to Parker who had tears streaming down his face.

"Um Tessa I don't know where he is as far as I am concerned he has the week off to spend with Parker." Brennan offered a small smile in the wailing child's direction.

"Well then I guess I'm not the only one he's avoiding. He dropped Parker to me four hours ago saying he had to go to work urgently and that he promised he'd be back for Parker in two hours."

"oh" Tempe said, knowing whatever pulled Booth away from his time with Parker must have been important.

Parker tried to pull away from Tessa's grasp and she yanked him back towards her harshly shouting at him, "For God's sake Parker can't you just behave. Stop acting like a baby." The raise in her voice simply served to make him cry harder and Tempe became aware that people were beginning to stare.

"Look Tessa." Tempe said, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. "It is not Parker's fault that Booth had to work. He's not trying to be difficult he's just a little upset. Isn't that right Parker?"

Parker nodded and made an effort to move toward Brennan who he saw as being someone he would much rather spend time with. Tessa, he thought, was mean. Tessa did not appreciate Parker's move and it only served to enrage her further.

"Parker stop pulling." She cried, jerking him back towards her. The little boy let out a cry and began to thrash around trying to shake her grasp.

"Come on Parker calm down." Tempe said, completely bemused by the situation and vowing to kill Booth later for this. Parker was so caught up in his anger he didn't hear her at all and began kicking and thrashing to make Tessa let go of him.

Tessa grabbed him by the shoulders and began shaking him violently shouting "Just shut up Parker, shut up and behave you naughty, naughty little bastard."

Tempe could take no more of watching this. She knew Booth would never forgive her for what she was about to do but unfortunately the way Tessa was manhandling Parker had evoked an extreme rage within Tempe. He was a small, scared child she thought and this woman feels she has the right to scream at him because her day's plans have been messed up.

"Tessa," Tempe tried, hoping to maintain control, "would you let Parker go please, he is upset and what you are doing is not helping."

"NOT HELPING" she screamed "Not helping? What doesn't help is his father's inability to bother with him and always dump on me. I have a life you know. I'm smart, pretty successful and he treats me like shit. Do you know that?"

"Tessa your relationship with Booth is none of my business. What is my business is a very upset little boy who you are scaring. Please let go of him?"

"Or what?" Tessa questioned, her grip tightening on Parker, challenging Brennan in a way that represented a challenge on so many other levels. Unfortunately Tessa hadn't counted on how much she had annoyed Brennan and her answer came in the form of a deft blow to the nose. "You bitch." Tessa screamed, immediately releasing Parker from her grasp bringing her hand to her bloody nose. Tempe stepped back and Parker ran towards her arms outstretched. She picked him up gently resting him on her hip as Tessa wailed in the background.

"Are you ok little man?" Tempe asked, not quite sure how she was to address a crying four year old who had just witnessed his fathers work colleague punch his fathers girlfriend.

"yep." He answered bravely, eyes brimming with tears.

"I want the police called." Tessa screamed in the direction of the people who had stopped to stare.

"Dr Brennan?" Hodgins called with a smile on his face for the first time since Angela's departure "Would you like me to call the police to report her treatment of that minor?"

Tessa's face crumpled and the indignant look she had a second ago faded. "I did nothing wrong." She yelped looking around for support, she was met only with icy stares. "I have been assaulted by this, this psycho" she thrusted her finger towards Brennan who fought hard to resist the urges to put Parker down and show the woman what a real assault would feel like.

"No thank you Jack, I don't think the police will be needed here. Do you Tessa?"

Realising she would have no support her legal mind kicked in. She'd have no case and be branded as someone who hurt children. This would not exactly help her career.

"No, no police needed." She whimpered, fumbling in her bag for more tissues to stem the flow of blood.

"Now Tessa I suggest you leave now. Parker will stay here with me and I'll call Booth to let him know."

Tessa didn't argue she turned quickly and marched out of the lab. As he saw she had finally gone Parker let out a gentle sob and buried his head against Brennan's neck. "It's ok." She soothed carrying him back towards her office and away from most of the things Booth would throw a fit at if he saw his son exposed to.

Hodgins and Zach watched her as she expertly balanced Parker on her hip and weaved her way towards her office.

"You know what Zach?"

"Know what?" Zach repeated not quite sure how to respond.

"This most certainly warrants a call to Angela!" He beamed, as he turned on his heel and raced towards his phone hoping that Angela's mobile would work in Europe. She would love him for imparting this sort of gossip. Zach remained where he was still contemplating what just happened. He found himself slightly relieved that Brennan did not have a gun.

* * *

When Brennan finally made it back to her office she realised just how many things were in there that were wholly unsuitable for the eyes of a four year old. With Parker still clinging to her she sat in her chair and dialled Booth's number. She was put straight to answerphone and although she hated them she resolved that this was not an occasion she could track Booth down later this was, she decided, an emergency.

"Booth, hey it's me, um there's been a bit of a situation at the Lab. Um Parker was well he was a little upset and…I mean Parker is ok, he's fine, don't worry at all about Parker. Just he's here ok. So could you pick him up when you get a chance as Angela is away and um I don't know what you do with a four year old. What do you do with a four year old? Oh god, this is an answer phone so you are not going to answer questions are you. Parker's fine don't worry, call me." She added weakly at the end, "please.". As soon as she hung up the phone she cringed. Not only was Booth going to be worried he was going to think she was a total moron as well.

"When will daddy be here?" Parker questioned lifting his head and looking Brennan in the eyes.

"Well" Brennan began, wiping the traces of tears away with her thumb "I'm not sure but I promise he'll be here as soon as he can.

Parkers face crumpled at her response and tears began streaming down his cheeks. Oh god Brennan thought what have I done? What did I say wrong this time? Just breathe she told herself, just breathe.

"It's b b because he dosen't love me i isn't it." The child sobbed, his words barely audible.

"Oh sweetie no." Brennan responded, pulling him closer and rocking him instinctively. "Your daddy loves you more than anything in the whole world."

"How do you know?" Parker asked angrily.

"Because he told me." Brennan answered truthfully.

"He never wants t to see me" he cried grasping on to Brennan for dear life.

"Oh Parker, he always wants to see you. If he could he'd be with you every minute of every day. But your Daddy also wants to make sure you are safe so he has to go to work to catch all the bad guys so that you can be safe.

"Really?" Parker asked looking deep into Brennan's eyes.

"Yes Parker, I promise."

"Pinkie swear?"

"I don't know what that means."

"You don't know what pinkie swear means?" Parker looked at her in disbelief.

"No I'm sorry Parker I don't."

"I'll show you." He said sitting back in her lap so he could face her properly. He grabbed her pinkie with his and shook looking up at her for reassurance "That's how you pinkie swear." He smiled.

"Well now I'll know that." Brennan smiled back. Like his father's Parker's smile was infectious and watching him at that moment gave Brennan some sympathy as to why Booth loved his son so much.

"So…" Brennan started, "Brushing her hand through his hair "You want a drink or something?"

"Whatcha got?" he asked wiggling in her lap.

"Coffee" She said before realising her mistake "But I guess you wouldn't like that. How about we go see Sid and get some lunch?" She offered, sure that Sid would know what children like.

"Cool!" Parker exclaimed, jumping off of Brennan's lap and heading to the door at the speed of light. Brennan ran after him to catch up.

"Come on Parker you have to hold my hand. I can't lose you or your daddy will never forgive me."

"Ok." He smiled, offering his hand.

By the time they made it to the parking lot she realised her car had no car seat and so she decided it was probably best for them to walk as she did not want to be explaining to Booth that his son travelled without a car seat on the same day as she told him she'd most probably broken his girlfriends nose. After a few blocks Parker tired and asked to be carried. Brennan obliged and as they entered Sid's she wondered how women coped doing this day after day.

Sid met their entry with a confused look but his face lit up as Parker ran towards him arms open.

"Hi Uncle Sid." Parker yelled.

"Hey there little buddy what are you doing here with the bone lady?"

"The Bone lady?" Parker questioned.

"Oh uh Temperance, right?" he half said half questioned looking in Brennan's direction. She nodded.

"Oh Tempe?" Parker caught on "She rescued me from Tessa it was so cool she punched her and there was blood everywhere and then."

"Thanks Parker I don't think Sid wants to here all the details"

"Oh I think Sid does." He responded, arching an eyebrow, "But for now perhaps I should get you some food what do you say to that."

Brennan shot him a thankful glance and Parker returned to Brennan's side. "Where do you want to sit?" she asked, not entirely sure that sitting on a barstool would be safe.

"Over there!" He gestured, pointing to their usual booth.

"Ok come on then lets sit over there."

Once they sat down they fell into silence; Brennan contemplating the strange events of the last hour and Parker watching her intently.

"What's your favourite colour?" Parker asked, snapping Brennan out of her thoughts.

"Green" She answered with a smile. "How about you?"

"Red's my favourite, Daddy's favourite is Green too. Mommy likes Blue."

Their conversation was interrupted by Sid bringing them food. He set down a burger and fries in front of Parker which were met with a wide eyed grin. He began eating straight away and Sid laughed. He handed Brennan a coffee and gestured for her to come to the bar.

"I can't leave him." Brennan exclaimed.

"Look Lady, he's one of my regulars and he's perfectly content to be a good boy and stay there. Aren't you little man?" Sid questioned looking over at Parker.

"Yep," Parker responded, nodding violently with fries sticking out of his mouth.

"Ok," Brennan relented, "I'll be back in a second you stay put ok?"

"Ok" Parker affirmed, now moving on to tackling the burger.

Brennan walked over to Sid by the bar rather unsure of what he wanted. Whatever it was he looked serious.

"What happened to the boys wrists?" Sid asked his face stern.

"His wrists?" Brennan questioned looking back at Parker and noticing for the first time the bruises that Tessa's grasp had left on his wrist. "Oh his wrists." She said.

"Yes lady his wrists what has happened to him?"

"You think I did it?" Brennan raised her voice.

"Did you?" Sid asked, determined to make sure Parker wasn't in any danger.

"Of course not. Booth was supposed to be off with him this week. All I know is Tessa showed up at my Lab earlier screaming at him because Booth hadn't picked him up. Apparently Booth had been called in to work and Tessa had taken Parker on the understanding Booth would be back soon. When he didn't show Tessa came to the lab looking for him and Parker was really upset she was pulling him and shaking him so I…" she paused.

"So you what?" Sid asked.

"I broke her nose and took Parker. I mean I couldn't have left him with her could I?"

Sid began to laugh heartily, saddened by what Tessa had done to Parker but relieved that the Bone lady had been there to protect him.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Brennan questioned mightily unnerved.

"Because I would pay good money to see that hoity madam punched in the nose by you."

"Oh" Brennan responded, not quite sure how to react.

"Booth is going to be so angry." Brennan sighed, her eyes not leaving Parker for a second.

"With Tessa not you." Sid affirmed.

"I broke his girlfriends nose Sid, I don't think he is going to take it too well."

"He'll be fine, his boy is safe that's what counts." Sid advised advice that did make Brennan feel a little better.

"You'd better get back to him before he starts sticking fries up his nose." Sid chuckled.

"Fries? Up his nose? Why would he do…" her question was cut off as she watched Sid's prediction come true and Parker began sticking fries up his nose. "Parker…don't do that." She called, moving quickly to him and removing the offending frie from his nose.

"Why?" he questioned looking at a rather flustered Tempe.

"Because it could get stuck and if it did you'd have to have an operation to get it out and you don't want that now do you?"

"Nope." Parker answered, offering her his last frie.

"No thanks Parker. Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" He questioned.

"Back to the Lab I have three remain… um I have a lot of work to do."

"But what will I do when you work?" Parker sniffed.

"I thought you might like to draw a picture for Daddy."

Parker considered her offer for a second before smiling and saying "Ok"

As they went to leave Brennan went to Sid to pay but her refused saying that it was on the house because of what Brennan had done to Tessa. She shuddered at the thought and so did not take the time to argue with Sid. Parker gave him a big hug before running to take Brennan's hand and drag her out the door.

* * *

Their trip back to the lab took a little longer as Parker asked to be carried sooner and Brennan was beginning to feel a little tired. Upon their return she held his head close to her so as to ensure that he didn't see anything he wasn't supposed to. Once in her office Parker settled himself on the couch and began drawing and sipping from a juice box Sid had given to him. Brennan tried Booth's cell again but got no answer. She opted to not leave anymore long winded messages and figured Booth would turn up eventually. She looked across at Parker who was focussed on something through the glass window, and turned in horror to realise he was watching Zach about to unzip a body bag.

"Parker" She shouted to gain his attention. His head snapped towards her and he looked as if he was scared that he had done something wrong.

"How about we make you a den?" Brennan offered, trying to let the boy know that she wasn't angry but also keep his attention away from what was going on in the lab.

"Cool!" Parker said, jumping up. Brennan came to kneel beside him placing a chair a few feet away from the couch. She took her blanket off the back and draped it between the two making a suitable hideout for Parker and a definite shield from the goings on in the lab.

"This is so cool." Parker exclaimed throwing cushions in the den to lie on. He climbed in and settled immediately, engrossed in completing his picture for Daddy. Brennan retreated to sit in her chair and work on her next book. It was clear that she would not be able to get any lab work done today a reason why she was planning to kill Booth later. After an hour Parker was sound asleep and Brennan was making headway in her chapter.

* * *

Booth walked in to the Jeffersonian with a look of thunder on his face. This was his week off and he resented being dragged in to work a case. He had done the preliminaries and now all he had to do was convince Bones to take a look at the remains and feedback to another agent and he would be home free. He knew Tessa would be mad that he hadn't phoned but he genuinely had had no chance and if she couldn't do him a favour and look after his child she wouldn't be much of a girlfriend he mused.

"About time." Hodgins yelled grabbing Booth's attention.

"About time what?" Booth questioned. "Don't tell me those idiots sent the remains over before I had a chance to talk to her. Is she really mad?"

"You really do not know what I am talking about do you?"

"Hodgins will you please just tell me what you are going on about." Booth sighed.

"Didn't you have your phone on man? She's been trying to reach you all day."

"I was in an interrogation and… hang on a minute I don't have to explain myself to you. For the last time Hodgins what is going on?"

"Ok calm down man, it's Parker." Booths face fell and Hodgins luckily offered some reassurance. "He's fine but he's here, well with Dr. Brennan."

"What happened to Tessa?" Booth questioned.

"Well she got off lightly she only has a broken nose."

"They were in an accident?" Booth's jaw tightened.

"Well if you can call Brennan an accident."

"Let me get this straight. Brennan broke Tessa's nose and took my son. Any chance you could give me a clue as to why she would do such a thing."

"Because Tessa is psychotic." Hodgins laughed, an act he quickly stopped when it looked like Booth was going to break his nose. "She came in here, with Parker with all these remains around screaming and shouting about you not picking Parker up. In fairness Brennan was quite calm but Tessa screamed and of course Parker cried Tessa wouldn't let him go and when he tried to get away she shook him real hard. Brennan told her to let go Tessa asked "or what" so Brennan broke her nose and took Parker."

"If you are winding me up Hodgins so help me god." Booth threatened as he hurried towards Brennan's office to see if she could make any sense out of this story. He opened the door to Brennan's office with a crash. Brennan's eyes shot to him and she placed her finger over her mouth to indicate that he ought to be quiet. She stood and gestured towards the den and Booth moved to look inside. He was relieved to see Parker sleeping soundly juice box still in hand. Upon looking at his hand Booth noticed bruises around his wrist and realised that Hodgins had been telling the truth, Tessa had hurt his son, he was going to kill her.

Brennan touched his shoulder lightly motioning for him to step outside the office so that they could talk. After a long hard look at his son Booth tore his eyes away and followed Brennan outside. He shut the door softly behind him and watched Brennan shuffle her feet, obviously very insecure.

"Booth I've been trying to reach you. There was a bit of an incident. Tessa brought Parker here and they had a bit of a disagreement she was too wound up to carry on looking after him so I volunteered."

"You missed the bit where you broke her nose." Booth said, neither smiling nor frowning. Brennan folded her arms defensively.

"How do you know? She called you? I promise it is not as bad as it sounds at all. She wasn't being fair to him Booth. I couldn't just stand there and watch her pull him about like that. It's not fair."

"You think I would think it ok for my son to be pulled around?" Booth raised his voice in an accusatory manner.

"No Booth I don't but you weren't there and I don't want you thinking I punched her for the sake of it. She really did deserve it."

"Well from what I can see on his wrists she did deserve it. Poor kid, I can't believe she would treat a child like that. I can't believe I left my son with someone who would treat a child like that I am supposed to protect him."

"Booth" Brennan began stepping closer and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You couldn't possibly have known."

Booth looked her in the eye his sorrow evident. "Rebecca will never let me have him again once she sees those bruises."

"Booth it's not your fault she can't hold this against you."

"Yes Bones she can and she will, I am sure. Tessa has ruined any chance I had with getting to know my son." Booth looked back at the floor his heart breaking.

"Booth we'll work it out I promise, together. We always come up with something don't we?"

Booth offered her a weak smile "I think we are a bit out of our league this time Bones."

"Well you underestimate us Booth, It will be Ok."

"I guess I'd better go wake him up or he won't sleep tonight." Booth smiled walking back in to her office. "Are you coming?" He asked noticing her hesitate in the doorway.

"Don't you want some privacy?"

"No Bones, it'll be ok, by the looks of things you have made a friend in Parker." It was now Brennan's turn to smile and she entered her office quietly watching Booth crawl into the den to wake his sleeping son.

"Come on buddy. Wake up now, it's time to go." Booth whispered gently, shaking Parker's shoulder lightly. "Rise and shine little man come on, wake up." Parker opened one eye quickly followed by the second each containing a look of fear that Booth did not like to inspire in his own son's eyes.

"I'm sorry daddy, please don't be cross, I didn't mean to upset Tessa I'm sorry." Parker wailed flinging his arms around Booth.

"I know Buddy, Bones has told me what happened and she said you have been a very good boy. I'm not cross with you at all."

"Bones?" Parker questioned and Booth looked puzzled with no clue as to what his son had been instructed to call Bones.

"Tempe." Brennan offered from outside the den knowing exactly what Booth's hesitation was for.

"Right." Booth smiled "Tempe told me how good you have been. This raised a slight smile on Parkers tear soaked face.

"Did you tell him that Tempe?" Parker questioned looking out of the gap in the blanket to see her.

"Yes sweetie I did because you have been very good." Parker positively beamed at her praise and looked to his dad for approval. Booth grinned at his son amazed at how Parker had really been able to bring out the best in Bones. He had never envisioned her protecting and befriending his son but he was very glad that she had.

"Why don't you come in here Tempe?" Parker questioned.

"Um… because there's not much space and I'm sure you want to be with your dad now."

"But I want you too Tempe, come and play with us in the den. Please Tempe." Parker whined "Please."

"Yeah Tempe Please." Booth chimed in with a mock childlike tone.

"Ok" Brennan relented climbing awkwardly into the den laying next to Booth. Her leg lay against his in the confined space and he touched her arm lightly in reassurance as Parker climbed across him to be in the middle. She felt very much out of her depth and he knew it.

Parker snuggled into Brennan and she seemed to relax wrapping her arms around him and kissing him lightly on the forehead. Booth watched intently smiling to himself at how natural Bones was around children. She had taken to him well and Parker seemed surprisingly comfortable, he noted, Parker didn't normally like new people but he certainly seemed to like and trust her. He had hated Tessa and Booth grimaced as he realised that perhaps Parker was a better judge of women than he was. Bones noticed his grimace and reached across with one hand squeezing his arm lightly.

"It'll be ok." She reassured. Booth reached over and pushed her hair from across her eye tucking it gently behind her ear. Brennan backed away slightly before letting him stroke her cheek for a second before he pulled his hand away to stroke the back of his sons head.

"Thank you." He said honestly, his eyes searching hers.

"Anytime." She replied as Parker nestled his head between her shoulder and chin. "Anytime."

* * *

You like? Dislike? Want me to continue? Let me know... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**A/N so I have to set the scene for the return of Tessa and the action that is to follow. This is a bit of a filler but will hopefully set the scene.**

**Thank you so much for reviews! If this chapter gets a similar response I will make sure to continue and this time a bit quicker!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Booth, Brennan and Parker stayed in the make shift den for a few minutes. Parker snored lightly and Brennan tried to pick the right words to salve Booth's conscience. There was no way he could have known how Tessa would behave and yet Brennan was certain that he would blame himself for the events that had befallen his son that day. Brennan's heart broke for him and it was only with his child nestled in her arms that she began to fully understand the clear justification he had for being a man led by his heart.

Parker stirred slightly and Booth saw it as a prime opportunity to wake him up properly this time. It was time to take him home, get him some dinner and try and erase some of the obvious fear he felt. Booth stroked Parker's hair and shook him softly by the shoulders.

"Come on buddy," he implored, "It's time to wake up now. Come on sleepy head."

Brennan shifted in her position loosening her hold on Parker and pivoting him so Booth could wake him. Booth smiled in appreciation at her move and Parker opened his eyes slowly.

"There you are little man." Booth said looking deep in his son's eyes. "Are you ready to go home yet?"

"Do I have to?" Parker responded shuffling himself back towards Brennan.

"Well Bon..." Booth was cut off by a look from Brennan, "Tempe," he corrected himself, "has a lot of work to do today and we should leave her in peace so she can get on with it."

"Do you want me to go?" Parker asked turning to face Brennan. All the colour began to drain from Brennan's face as she searched for an answer that would neither offend Parker nor encourage him to stay longer than Booth wanted them to. Parker grew tired of waiting for her response and turned back to his father.

"Daddy why doesn't Tempe want me to stay?"

Booth was equally flummoxed as to what to say to his son and was relieved when Brennan managed to find her voice.

"Parker, I really do want you to stay but as your daddy said I have an awful lot of work to do. I wouldn't do it if I had a choice but I have to."

Booth raised an eyebrow to indicate the fact that he felt Brennan most certainly would and does choose to work even when she doesn't have to. But, as he looked at the exchange between his son and his partner he realised that she was telling the truth, to his surprise, he became aware that she would choose spending time with his son over work and this thought warmed his heart.

Parker, much like his father, continued his interrogation oblivious to the effect his relationship with Tempe had had upon his father's understanding of her.

"Do you have to work to catch the bad guys like daddy?" Parker questioned, eyes wide.

"Well I have to do a different type of work but what I do helps your daddy catch the bad guys. We are a team." Brennan explained, now adept at communicating on Parker's level.

"Can I be on your team?" Parker asked, wanting desperately to be involved and be the hero just like how Tempe described his dad.

"Of course you can." Brennan soothed, stroking his blond hair and earning an approving look from Booth.

"How can I help then? What job can I have?" Parker queried, now on his knees raring to go.

"Well sweetie I think there is a very special job that needs doing and you are the perfect person for the job."

"What job?" Parker questioned, rediscovering his juice box and beginning to sip from it again.

Brennan gestured to Parker indicating that she wanted to whisper in his ear and he moved forward, cocking his head on one side to oblige her. Booth watched their exchange half intrigued half perturbed Brennan's eyes fixed on his own displaying her own sense of amusement as she whispered in Parker's ear.

"Well Parker I think that even though he is a hero your daddy needs someone to look after him and you would be the perfect man for the job. He needs someone to make sure he goes to the park today to get some exercise, and to make sure he eats good food to make him strong so he can catch the bad guys, he also needs to go to bed early so he can be wide awake and full of energy to chase the bad guys. You think you can make sure he does all of these things?"

Parker simply nodded as he pulled away from Brennan and turned to face his Dad. Booth lay still remaining somewhat unnerved not knowing exactly what Brennan had said to his son. It was not that he didn't trust her it was simply that he wasn't entirely sure if he fancied Brennan and Parker ganging up on him in anyway. He was fairly certain the two of them would make a formidable team.

"Come on Daddy." Parker nagged, grabbing his father's hand and starting to drag him out of the den, "we've got to go to the park."

"The Park?" Booth questioned, his voice addressing Parker his eyes meeting Brennan's searching for an answer as he was certain she had something to do with Parker's want to go to the park.

"Yes daddy the Park to get some essercise."

"Exercise Parker?" Booth both corrected and questioned.

"You need you essercise Daddy." Parker continued, pulling harder at Booth's arm.

"I do?" Booth queried, raising his eyebrow in a way that did little to hide either his confusion or amusement.

"Yes Daddy." Parker emphasised placing his hands on his hips, in a way Booth realised mimicked Brennan. "You need essercise so you can be quick enough to catch the bad guys."

"Is that right?" Booth smiled, catching Brennan's eye "and it's your job to help me get that exercise I take it."

"uhuh." Parker responded fixating again on his juice box. "Can we go yet?" Parker asked sulkily now well and truly awake and ready to go train to catch bad guys with his dad.

"Ok come on then." Booth said exiting the den and taking Parker's hand. Brennan followed closely behind standing up straight and stretching the tension out of her back.

"Not well rested after a rest in the den?" Booth asked, amusement written across his face.

"No Booth it wasn't exactly comfortable but I've experienced far worse."

Booth nodded in understanding before giving in to the impatient pulling Parker was beginning "Right we better be off, leave you in peace to do your thing." Booth said softly, "And um…you know…thanks for looking after Parker you're a hero."

"No Daddy." Parker interrupted, "You're the hero."

Booth turned confused to look at his son who stood close to him looking up adoringly.

"Why to you say that bub?" Booth questioned genuinely not understanding where Parker's comment has come from.

"Tempe told me."

"Tempe told you what?"

"That you catch the bad guys, that you're a hero." Parker answered honestly.

"She did did she?" Booth smiled turning back to a now rather crimson Brennan "A hero huh?"

"Don't let it go to your head Booth. Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"I guess we are going to the park." Booth answered heading towards the door. "Thanks Bones." Booth shouted over his shoulder as they exited her office a smile spread across his face from ear to ear in the knowledge of how she described him to his son. His thought process was only interrupted by Parker's voice.

"Daddy why do you call Tempe Bones?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan watched them leave and was returning to her desk when she realised she was still smiling. Snap out of it she thought to herself. The chances of getting to spend time with Parker again were very slim and as such she almost instinctively began to guard herself from attaching to him. Brennan reached her desk and stared at the now half demolished den in the middle of her office. She began to dismantle it and retrieved Parker's picture, which she propped up on her desk, not displayed, she thought, just placed safely within her sight. She made a mental note to give Booth the picture next time she saw him which she realised with some sadness was not likely to be soon as now he really was on vacation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang for almost a minute before Hodgins was able to get an answer.

"'lo" the tired voice on the end of the line responded

"You are never going to guess what."

"Hodgins?" Angela queried, shifting up in bed and wiping sleep from her eyes. "I am not working during my vacation. If Brennan has asked you to phone and sweeten me up give up now because it isn't going to work. Do you know what time it is here?" Angela questioned looking at her watch. Upon realising it was actually gone 10 in the morning Angela continued "Ok it's not that early, go on fire away then what do you want?"

"You are never going to guess what Brennan has done now." Hodgins teased, eyes scanning the lab to check there was no danger of Brennan creeping up on him.

"Is she ok?" Angela snapped, all sense of tiredness zapped away in an instant. "What happened?"

"She's ok Ange, don't worry, it's Tessa that isn't."

"Huh? What… what has Tessa got to do with anything? Jack stop being so cryptic and tell me what is going on or so help me god I…"

Hodgins needed to hear no more threats; he had Angela's interest "Well Brennan broke Tessa's nose, well at least that's what it looked like from where I was standing."

"She what?" Angela shrieked, before clamping her hand over her mouth to stop herself laughing. "Why would she do that? Were they fighting over Booth?"

"Well a Booth not Booth Booth."

"Not Booth Booth." Angela repeated internally groaning at how hard it was to get information out of Hodgins. "Look take it from the top Hodgins."

"Well Tessa stormed in to the lab with Parker…"

"Parker in the lab what was she…" Angela interrupted before being cut of herself.

"Are you going to let me tell the story or would you like to interrupt some more?" Hodgins teased knowing how over excited Angela was at this point.

"No, no carry on I'll be quiet. Fire away!" Angela urged.

"Well apparently she was fed up with babysitting, she threw a fit and was pulling Parker around, bruised his wrists and shouted like a madwoman at him."

"Oh my god" Angela sighed before placing her hand back over her mouth so not to interrupt again.

"Well after a bit of negotiating Brennan insisted that Tessa let go of Parker as he was balling his eyes out and she had begun to shake him. Brennan told her to let him go and Tessa rather unwisely asked 'or what'" At this Angela groaned knowing exactly what her best friend had done next "That's right baby" Hodgins affirmed "So Brennan punched her in the nose and marched off with Parker."

"How did Booth take it?" Angela questioned in a muffled voice, her hand still half covering her mouth.

"Well last thing I saw Booth, Brennan and Parker were all cosied up in a make shift den in her office!"

"They were?" Angela questioned in disbelief "Booth didn't flip and Brennan didn't lecture?"

"I have no idea Ange, all I know is that they are playing hide out in her office."

"mmm hide out?" Angela drawled, her insinuation obvious.

"Well Parker is in there so I'm guessing nothing is going on."

"Physically that's true but intellectually we both know where their minds will be leading them."

"But you've forgotten one thing."

"What?"

"We are talking about Brennan and Booth."

"True." Angela smiled, Hodgins was right. "I guess I might phone Bren, check in and see if I get any hot gossip or at least try and point her in the right direction. You have to be my eyes and ears Jack let me know of any developments."

"I will do Ange."

"Thanks so much Jack, you are a star byeee" Angela chirped ready to get her plan in action leaving Hodgins grinning at the receiver.

"What are you grinning at?" Zach asked innocently walking up alongside Hodgins.

"Nothing." Hodgins snapped, his face returning to a scowl as he stalked off in another direction.

"What is it with everyone today?" Zach questioned out loud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did I do enough to make you want to review?


End file.
